legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Gala
Gala is a warrior monk from Biron Monastery and the third and final playable character met in the game. At Biron Monastery, he is the second-in-command, behind Master Zopu. This grants him the title "Master Teacher", which he is referred to until he is named. He is extremely dedicated to the ways of Biron and is one of two orphans in the monastery raised by Maya, Mei's mother. Background T''he Strong-Hearted Biron Priest'' "Power is love! Gala is a Biron Priest who always kept that message in his heart. He hates the human beings who rely on the Seru due to losing his parents to the Mist. After the death of his parents, Gala was adopted by Master Zopu. Gala trained very hard and was appointed as the leader at age 17. Not long after, he attained the title of Master Teacher." - V-JUMP Little is known about Gala's past, aside from the incident in which his parents were killed by Seru . As an orphan, he was taken in by the Biron Monastery along with another orphan named Songi . At the Monastery, Gala learned the teachings and martial arts of Biron and became a dedicated warrior-monk, disavowing the Seru and understanding the important relationship between strength and love. Without parents, Gala looked up to Maya as his mother figure. Gala and Songi's Rivalry Gala and Songi quickly became best friends and developed what was initially a friendly rivalry. Because of his childhood tragedy, Gala grew to greatly distrust Seru of all kinds. Gala's dream at Uru Mais reveals that he and Songi were once best friends, however their trust was broken over an incident regarding a Biron ritual tournament. Songi, bitter over the fact that Gala was the favorite to win the tournament, borrowed some Jigul grass, telling the woman handing it to him that he intended to use it as headache medicine, though with the risk of numbing his body. After telling her he intended to take it in his room, he leaves and meets up with Gala. Once he sees Gala, he tells him that he had taken Fury Boosts to boost his performance in the fight tomorrow but immediately felt guilty over it, offering Gala the Jigul grass to even things out. During their bout, the effects of the Jigul grass kicked in and Gala's body numbed, allowing him to be easily defeated by Songi. Master Zopu, who was watching, shook his head embarassingly at Gala, who went down much easier than expected, and left. Later, the woman who handed Songi the Jigul grass tells him that she was on to his plan, and reveals that she had told Gala the previous day to not take any of the medicine Songi gave him. However, Gala laughed off her warning, telling her that Songi was his best friend and that he actually trusted him. Instead of feeling apologetic and guilty, Songi became outraged, and swore vengeance on a sleeping Gala for "making a fool out of him". Involvement Due to Gala's hatred of the Seru he initially despises Vahn and Noa when they arrive in Biron Monastery. Although they tell him that a Ra-Seru is different from a standard Seru he refuses to listen and is filled with distrust. Gala is ordered by Master Zopu to accompany Vahn and Noa to West Voz Forest so they can revive the Genesis Tree, and although he tries to protest he quickly caves in to Master Zopu's demand as his dedication to Master Zopu's orders is stronger than his personal vendetta. Gala grows to trust Vahn and Noa quickly, after they survive West Voz Forest. At West Voz Forest Vahn, Noa and Gala discover that the Genesis Tree had already died. As they wonder how Songi fared in reaching East Voz Forest's Genesis Tree a flash of light from Biron Monastery erupts. They rush to the monastery to discover that it is filled with Mist and Seru. Gala speaks to some of the dying warrior-monks and runs off in a rage when discovering from Master Zopu that Songi had betrayed them. He meets back up with Vahn and Noa as they prepare to head to East Voz Forest and begs them to let him join the group due to his inconfidence at his going alone without the use of their strength. At East Voz Forest Gala and the others reach the Genesis Tree and run into Songi, who quickly defeats Gala and summons two Viguro to attack them. After defeating the Viguro and reviving the Genesis Tree, the Ra-Seru Egg hatches, revealing Ozma to the heroes. Ozma promptly selects Gala, and Gala willingly accepts Ozma. Because he aligned with a Seru, however, he is excommunicated from Biron Monastery and stripped of his title "Master Teacher". Even after being excommunicated, Gala still upholds the ways of Biron at any opportunity. Personality Gala's personality often comes into conflict with the younger and naive Noa. While she is energetic, impulsive, and optimistic, Gala is more softspoken and realistic about the situation. His element is Thunder, as is shown by his Hyper Arts as well as Ozma, his ultimate spell. Gameplay Gala is the third member added to the party. However, like Vahn and Noa, he is Level 1 when he first joins, regardless of the levels of the other two. This means that Gala is heavily underpowered compared to the two when he first joins, especially as Vahn and Noa are roughly around Level 7 or 8 at the time. Furthermore, he has a measly default two Art Blocks; three by use of Spirit. Throughout the game, barring certain Accessories, Gala's number of Art Blocks is always less than either Vahn's or Noa's. Because of this, and the fact that his Hyper Arts are found later, his use of Super Arts and his Miracle Art are delayed compared to the other two. This is why, despite his higher attacking power, his damage output tends to be lower. This changes near the end of the game. The only reason Noa and Vahn do more damage than Gala is because they have more art blocks. When Vahn and Noa reach their maximum art blocks, Gala will become the strongest character, both in attacking and in spellcasting. Gala is the worst character in the beginning, but ends up surpassing the other two toward the end of the adventure, becoming the best character in most stats. Gala is a very versatile character, having higher vitality and defense by default compared to the other two, and as such, makes a great healer/magic user and tank. Often, a powerful attack that knocks the other two out will probably leave Gala standing, though Gala's speed will always leave something to be desired. Arts Trivia *Gala is 18 years old. *Despite Gala's normal personality of taking things very seriously, he evidently has a knack for stand-up comedy. *"Gala" is a Portugese slang term for "sperm." References Gallery gala.jpg|Gala ready for battle! portal.jpg|Gala awaaaaaay! warp.jpg|Noa, Vahn and Gala head through the warp portal! Woosh! beach.jpg|Gala and the gang posing for a picture VahnNoahGalaWallpaper.jpg|Gala, Noa and Vahn attempt to ressurect a Genesis Tree Videos thumb|left|300px|Songi vs Gala Category:Characters Category:Legend of Legaia Characters